


Too Much Red

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Superman is seriously (not mortally) injured in a battle. Batman is trying very hard not to freak out about it (and failing)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story in one hundred words written for mithen's prompt for the [](http://worlds-finest.livejournal.com/profile)[**worlds_finest**](http://worlds-finest.livejournal.com/) 5th birthday party. This is also for mithen's birthday. Have a good one, you awesome person you. ♥
> 
> (Not exactly one hundred words, due to my OpenOffice's word count being easily confused by punctuation. Not gonna make any changes at this point, fffff.)
> 
> Also [available on Livejournal](http://zolac-no-miko.livejournal.com/90920.html).

There is no one on Earth – or anywhere else, for that matter – whose physiology he is more intimately familiar with than Superman's.

His metrics tell him Superman will survive; experience tells him he will heal quickly.

But it's not just Superman lying there. It's _Clark_. Clark, drawn and pale even against the sheets, motionless when he should be flying, and his eyes won't open and it's more like death than like sleep—

Breathe. In, out. Meditate. Clark will live.

But.

He's just – he's never seen – not from Clark anyway – he's never seen so much _blood_.


End file.
